shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ling
Ling is a character in Shadow Fight 3 met in Chapter II. Ling was a Shaman, the Heralds of ancient times with the most proficient knowledge in shadow energy, who were wiped out by Bolo. He moved to the Dynasty's capital and became a blacksmith, where he makes use of shadow energy to create tools with helpful purposes. Storyline Chapter II: Dynasty June and the player ask for Ling's help to get them to the palace quickly. He agreed to help them by teleporting them with a portal made of Shadow energy. When the Hundred School Tournament is ongoing, the Ambassador comes to his place and asks Ling to tell him the player's whereabouts. Ling has no choice but to tell the player to take care of the Ambassador. When a shadow rig has blown up in a nearest village, Ling warns the trio to not go there since it is dangerous. Since they are going anyway, Ling only can give them advice. Ling says that breaking the rig requires immense power, and they should be prepared for everything. Chapter IV: Consequences Ling decides to inspect the shadow rig, but not before he left a writing of "Destroyed Village" on the wall of his forge. Such writing can only be seen while in shadow form. After witnessing the shadow rig with his own eyes, Ling is left terrified by what he found. He comes into a conclusion that only he himself can hold the power of the rig. He then starts gathering the people who suffered and lost everything from the explosion, giving them a new hope. Together, they form a group of rebels that does not trust anyone but their people, naming themselves "Insusceptibles". Ling becomes their leader, and with his knowledge in shadow energy, he intends to destroy the Legion and Dynasty with the rift power; this will either stop the war, or will cause the same misery that both the factions had done upon them. Ling then arranges a meeting with hope of making Legion and Dynasty fight each other. He pretends to hold a negotiation with both Legion and Dynasty, offering them an universal weapon. The party, Ambassador of Legion, and Deng Rao all come to the meeting location, it is not taking long for everyone to figure out what Ling's real plan is. After the player takes care of both Ambassador (who left after he realizes Ling's plan) and Deng Rao, Ling is forced to enter the scene and he tells Deng Rao to shut up and go away, as he is one of the reasons why his people does not trust the Dynasty anymore. The party is surprised as they did not expect Ling to be the leader, with Itu asking how could he do this. Ling's answer is he simply dares to stand up for his people and go up against everyone. The player then fights against Ling. Ling goes all out in this fight, he brings potions that allow him to enter Shadow form immediately upon sipping it. It is not enough to make him win though, and he is defeated by the player. Ling then gives the party the answer they have been looking for; the world is in danger. He wanted to do everything he could, but using force was not the way. Ling says that he wanted to decide the rift's fate by himself, but what he saw there frightened him. He then reveals what he found when he inspected the rig: the trace left by the mysterious monster is the same trace that was left after Gates of Shadows destroyed. Ling confirms that Shadow, the warrior who began everything, had returned after the Sphere had been destroyed. He is the only one who can defeat Shadow Mind, and he will do it at any cost. He tells the party that if there is someone knowing Shadow's whereabouts, it is Galen, who was Shadow's student. Some times after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroy both the Dynasty capital and Heralds Dome. What happened to Ling remains unknown, although there is a wanted poster placed on what used to be the village under the Dome. The poster shows a man with similar face structure as his, wearing what looked like a Stealh Visor helm. Boss Fight Ling is fought at the conclusion of Chapter IV. He fights with the Heralds fighting style, wields a Katana called Shadowslayer, and utilizes three Shadow abilities and four perks. The fight consists of up to five rounds, and the player must win three rounds in order to win. Ling brings potions with him for this fight. Drinking a potion will instantly fill up his shadow bar, allowing him to immediately enter the Shadow Form or extend its duration by drinking it while in Shadow Form. Sometimes, Ling may spit out the potion after drinking it, which can damage the player. He also has a special ability in which he leaps backwards and then kicks his Katana towards the player. Defeating him will unlock Chapter V. Trivia *Ling is holding a Shadow lantern in his portrait. The Shadow energy inside the lantern can help people recover from sickness faster. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dynasty Category:Bosses